


Sugar Daddy and his Boy Toy

by mm_nani



Series: BVB-City Crossover Strip Club AU [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Kunessi meetcute from Hips for Keeps, Leo is still Leo though, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The polka dotted socks make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Kun and Leo meet‘Yeah? Leo.’ It feels right on his tongue, like he’s meant to say this name over and over again, ‘Leo. Leo. Leo.’ He hopes Leo doesn’t think he’s crazy.





	Sugar Daddy and his Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



> This is set before [ Hips for Keeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11231352) \- James Milner is the bartender, David and Joe are in their wooing phase, David is still a dancer and Leo is himself (and even though it's irrelevant to the current story Auba works here now LOL).
> 
> to messifangirl: I was so embarrassed that you read that entire monstrosity for the blink and you miss it Kunessi because Leo wasn't even in Hips or Keeps - so I wrote you how they met. I wrote it pretty quickly so I hope you like it.

Kun catches the eye of a stranger across the dance floor.

 

It happens often, he’s an attractive dancer and many people try to get his attention. He’s wearing gold booty shorts and a loose mesh tank top for this express purpose.

 

But instead of a lascivious smolder, he gets a panicked widening of the eyes when the guy is caught staring at him and a furtive aversion. That and the fact that this guy is wearing sandals with polka dotted socks in the middle of a strip club looking thoroughly lost, piques his interest.

 

He’s also very cute. Cute and enigmatic enough that Kun finds it worth the risk of abandoning his rounds and getting yelled at to pursue him.

 

He finds David taking a break behind the bar with their bartender, James. It’s the end of David’s shift and Kun feels kind of terrible taking advantage of his kind hearted friend.

 

‘Hey, David.’ Kun says, keeping one eye on the stranger milling about, his cute face scrunched up adorably in wonder as he looks around, ‘I know it’s the end of your shift but can you work the floor for an hour? I have to head out for a bit.’

 

James rolls his eyes, Kun just feels the protest coming from him, to save David from the workings of his own soft heart.

 

‘Please.’ Kun says, widening his eyes before James can convince David otherwise, ‘I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.’ And it is. He can’t really explain it, but something inside him urges him, it feels like the most important thing he’ll do.

 

David lets out a breath and smiles, ‘Sure’ he says, throwing a furtive look towards the door where their bouncer, Joe, is looking out with a gruff expression on his face. It helps that Kun is working Joe’s side of the floor and David has a huge crush on him.

 

‘I was going to work the entrance with Joe.’ Kun says to encourage David to go stand next to Joe and maybe talk to him instead of making googly eyes and squeaking out the occasional greeting.

 

Once released from his responsibility Kun rushes over to the man who looks like he woke up and walked over here in his pajamas.

 

‘Hey.’ He says, trying to go for friendly over flirty, unsure if he’ll scare the stranger. The man stares at him transfixed. Kun just realizes that his eyes are lined heavily with kohl and framed by not very subtle gold and silver eyeshadow, he makes a rather striking, sparkling picture ‘are you lost?’ he continues trying to sound as soothing as possible.

 

The man grins, ‘am I obvious?’ He giggles seemingly over his initial shock at Kun’s appearance, ‘I’m looking for a friend of mine and my phone is out of charge so I can’t call him or even make sure I’m in the right place.’

 

‘Where are you going?’ And maybe this time he’s right on the flirting lane, leaning in a little.

 

‘A bar- Keeper’s _something._ ’ The man replies.

 

‘Keeper’s Sheet. It’s a sports bar a few blocks away.’

 

‘Where am I?’

 

‘A strip club,’ Kun says with a suggestive tug of his top, ‘although we’re all very into sports too.’ Kun tilts his head and smiles.

 

Now the stranger gets a mischievous smile on his face too, ‘Really? I wouldn’t have guessed.’

 

‘Yeah, I’m very fit.’ Kun says flexing a little and the man blushes prettily.

 

‘I-I see.’

 

‘I can take you.’ Kun says seriously this time, so that he trusts him, ‘My name is Sergio, but you can call me Kun.’

 

‘Lionel.’ He says holding out a hand that Kun takes, firmly shaking it, ‘aren’t you working right now?’

 

‘It’s the end of my shift.’

 

‘Okay then, yeah. I would be really grateful.’

 

Kun wants to say that he can do many things that could make Lionel grateful but holds it down. As much as quick blowjobs with beautiful, albeit oddly dressed, strangers is thrilling, Kun is gunning for a number this time.

 

Kun takes Lionel through the back so that Joe doesn’t catch him skipping work and catches a glimpse of them in the mirror of their dressing room. Kun starts laughing.

 

‘What?’ Lionel asks.

 

‘Look at us, Lionel.’ He says between wheezes, ‘We make an interesting pair, me in my stripper get-up and you in-in whatever that is.’

 

‘My grandpa chic?’ Lionel responds with a small chuckle and Kun starts laughing again, he’s glad that Lionel at least knows what he looks like, ‘It’s okay, no? We look like a sugar daddy and his boy toy.’ Lionel says quietly and Kun has to start laughing again, he holds Lionel’s shoulder to keep him straight.

 

He keeps holding him even as they walk and Lionel doesn’t shy away.

 

‘How did you even get past Joe, Lionel.’

 

‘Who?’

 

‘Our bouncer.’

 

‘Oh...I don’t think he saw me. He’s very... _tall._ ’ Kun giggles thinking about Leo darting past Joe undetected,‘You can call me Leo.’ Lionel says after a few moments of silence.

 

‘Yeah? Leo.’ It feels right on his tongue, like he’s meant to say this name over and over again, ‘Leo. Leo. Leo.’ He hopes Leo doesn’t think he’s crazy.

 

‘Yes? Yes? Yes?’ Leo replies

 

‘What are you doing here, Leo?’

 

‘Walking with a beautiful stranger to be murdered for all I know.’

 

Kun’s heart races at the compliment but he can’t let off the banter, ‘Can you fight me off if I try to murder you?’

 

‘Maybe, I’d say we’re pretty evenly matched, no?’

 

‘Yeah it would be risky to murder you, this hair took my an hour to perfect.’ Kun says, touching up his hair while he’s remembered it.

 

‘Wow. How long did the make-up take?’ Leo asks a little wondrously.

 

‘Much longer.’

 

Kun hums, his heart dropping at the sight of the tinkling bright lights of their destination ahead.

 

‘I think I see it.’ Leo says, ‘Wow I was really lost.’

 

‘Were you?’

 

Leo looks back at him with a bright smile, ‘Maybe not.’

 

Kun’s words catch at the prospect of asking for Leo’s number, the blood pounding in his ears loudly, drowning out the loud cheers from the bar. He inhales deeply

 

‘Would you like to have a drink with me?’ Leo asks and Kun lets out a shaky breath.

 

Kun nods, taking the hand that Leo offers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are my life force <3


End file.
